Konoha…Karaoke Style!
by JiraiyasGirl
Summary: It's a certain Perverts birthday, and Konoha's out celebrating. Well folks I know other have done Karaoke pieces before but think of mine as more of a game! I won’t tell you who’s singing or if they’re singing about themselves or someone else. Good luck!
1. Invitations

_This was for Jiraiya's birthday which was the 11__th__, but I've been swamped with work and haven't been able to do this until now! Well folks I know other have done Karaoke pieces before but think of mine as more of a game!!! I won't tell you who's singing or if they're singing about themselves or someone else or even to someone else. Just tell me your guesses and I'll let you know if your right!!! Have fun…enjoy and please review._

_For legalities…I don't own Naruto, if I did Jiraiya would be in every scene w/out his shirt on ; ) Whatever songs I will be using in the next few chapters will also not be my property. To bad…it'd be nice to be rich!_

_(Okay I had to change a couple things to suit some of our singers song chioces...so with that in mind the Rookie 9 are 17 now)_

**Konoha…Karaoke Style**

A crazed yellow blur could barely be seen bounding up and down the streets of Konoha that afternoon. Everyone who saw it thought it was some blur from the bright sun or some kind of wound up animal. Naruto had a purpose today it was the old pervert's birthday and he wanted to do something for teaching him for these years. So with a little help from favorite partner, Sakura, he planned an awesome party to which he was hand delivering ever invitation. He'd already gotten teams Gai, Kurenei, and Asuma out of the way now he was heading to the gate to give Kotetsu and Izumo theirs. Fortunately for him Kakashi-Sensei and Genma were chatting with them at that very moment. "Oi, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto called happily. He gave his customary wave, eye crinkle and quick "Yo". The guards quickly noticed the large messenger bag Naruto had slung over his shoulder. "What's in the bag?" Kotetsu inquired curiously. Blue eyes seemed to spark with realization, and he quickly grinned and handed them each an invitation. They all looked tentatively at the envelopes and hesitantly opened them. Knowing the blonde and the way he was grinning the envelope was liable to explode. Kakashi was the first to respond "So it's the old lechers birthday, I guess I'm going to have to attend and give my regards to the greatest literary figure of all time." Everyone turned to look at him and all shook their heads knowing that he was actually being serious when he said that. With that Naruto was on his way to face his most difficult opponent on his list.

"There is no way in hell I am going to celebrate the day that pervert entered the world" she screamed as red manicured hands pounded on her desk. "But Baa-Chan you're his best friend, you have to be there!" Naruto said as he pulled out the puppy dog eyes. _Two can play at this game, _he thought, _she never resist if I__just sniffle a little and say_ "He's been sooo good to me I just wanna do a little something to repay him, please!!!" he added a quivering lower lip just in case, he was prepared to cry if need be. The Godaime was looking anywhere but at him because one look at those baby blues and she was going to crack faster than her desk when Jiraiya looks down her shirt. _Crap..__**(she looked! Hahaha) **_"Fine, but you owe me big time gaki! Like your grandchildren will be looking for ways to make this up to me." As soon as the words left Tsunade's mouth the kid flew out the window like a flash, now he just needed to somehow convince the birthday boy to "join him" for a quite birthday dinner (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).

After about 5 minutes of wondering around the woman's bath area he heard a familiar giggle from a bush up ahead. "Ero-Sennin, what the hell are you doing!" he practically yelled knowing full well this would spook the old guy. "Runt, shut up your gonna scare all the lovely ladies away!" hissed the white haired Sannin. He finally looked up at his pupil and instantly knew he was up to something by how hard he was pretending he wasn't. "What do you want kid, I'm a busy man, these books don't just write themselves you know" Naruto put his hands behind his neck and tried his best not to look guilty. "Who me? I'm not up to anything. I was just looking for you because it's you birthday so I wanted to see if you'd let me buy you dinner?" Now Jiraiya knew there was something wrong not only did the boy remember his birthday but he wanted to buy him dinner? Shaking his head in disbelief he just arched an eyebrow at the boy. "What makes you think I wanna spend my birthday with you instead of some gorgeous lady?" The boy appeared to ponder this only to reply "Because I'm buying and you can have all the sake you can suck down" At this Jiraiya had to stop and consider the offer. All the sake he could drink? The man was built like a tank with a hollow leg. "Your on kid, but I'm not eating anymore ramen!" Naruto chuckled and said "How about the 'Shurikan' at 8, Ino told me the foods good, and even though it's a bar they'll still let me in." Jiraiya just shook his head in agreement and went on with his peeping. _Boy is he gonna be surprised!_ Naruto thought excitedly as he walked away to meet Sakura to set up the club.

"Well did you do everything on the list I gave you Naruto?" the pink blossom asked from her seat at the bar. "No sweat, Sakura-Chan. I even got Baa-Chan to agree" he chirped happily feeling quite proud of his accomplishments. "Wow…Shishou? What'd you offer her your first born child?" Naruto nodded sadly and replied "My grandkids too" Sakura couldn't help laughing at his expression. "Well everything's all decorated, I went over the menu for the food with the chef, and even got the owner to let us karaoke for free" Naruto couldn't help feeling like he picked the right person to help him, Sakura was amazing. He looked around the private VIP room they booked and it looked amazing she decorated using the colors and pictures of the covers from the birthday boy's own books. "At least Kaka-Sensei won't be bored with this décor" Sakura chimed in feeling a bit proud of herself considering this was Naruto's sensei not hers, but Naruto was just sooo pitiful when he came to her a couple weeks ago for help she couldn't help herself. "I guess everything's all set, all we have to do is just go home and get ready" Naruto said as he pulled Sakura into one of his famous bear hugs.

_Why the hell am I spending my night with this damn kid _Jiraiya thought to himself as he looked in the mirror making sure he looked damn good. _Oh well, maybe I can shake the kid after some drinks and find some REAL company. _He laughed heartily as he made sure his outfit of dark dirty jeans and a black button down shirt looked good. He rolled up his cuffs to his elbows showing off his muscular forearms. His jeans were tight in all the right but not soo tight he looked ridiculous. He gave himself the thumbs up and went to meet his vassal at the bar.

Naruto was nervously waiting outside the bar in his orange polo and khakis for his sensei to arrive. Fortunately, Jiraiya was running late and everyone was already in the back room munching on finger food and ordering drinks. For Kami's sake Kakashi showed up on time!!! Goes to show you just how important Icha Icha is to him, he almost wept when he saw the decorations. Speaking of the devil, Jiraiya sauntered up to him and said "Not bad looking kid, I might not be ashamed to be seen in public with you tonight, maybe both of us will get lucky" With that he gave the blonde a wink and walkied into the club. Naruto comeback to reality and chased him in so as not to lose him in the crowd. "Oi, Ero-Sennin, I got us a table in the VIP lounge!" Jiraiya was completely unprepared for that. The kid really went to a lot of trouble for him. He actually felt guilty for thinking about ditching him. "Alright, Naruto, lead the way" A blur of orange tore through the bar to the back so that he could warn everyone they were coming. Jiraiya came flying behind him panting and swearing "What the Hell is wrong with you?" Naruto just pushed him through the door at which point everyone screamed "SURPRISE". The look on the Toad Sage's face was worth every Ryo in Fire country. He honestly couldn't believe that this many people not only knew it was his birthday but cared enough to show up. He quickly scanned the room to see who was there. When he was done his heart dropped a little _So she's not here…_

Before his sadness could take over him people were patting his shoulder and someone handed him a large drink of some kind which he quickly killed. _Might as well be drunk and depressed _he mussed. They gathered around the tables and everyone was happily eating and drinking the night away. After about 2 hours everyone (even the underage Rookie 9, f.y.i. drunk teachers don't make good chaperone's) was on their way to drunk town population everyone in the room. The door to the private room opened again and Jiraiya thought it was the waitress with the special bottle of Sake he requested from their private stock, but when he turned around his mouth dropped. Enter the Hokage, AKA the love of his life, pretty pathetic that he's had the same crush since he was a little boy. From the way he was looking at her more than a couple people knew what he was going to wish for when he blew out his candles tonight. Knowing full well how delectable she looked in her black halter and black pants she sauntered over to his side and sat in the space Naruto had vacated with his visit to the little shinobi's room. Leaning into him so that her breasts were brushing his arm (guess they weren't the only one's who were drunk apparently!!!) she whispered in his ear "Happy Birthday Mr. Sannin" in the most sultry voice she could muster. Jiraiya shuddered involuntarily as he tried his damndest not to fall apart at the sexy greeting. _She's gotta be drunker than I am right now _he thought _'cause she never touches me voluntarily. Hmmm…maybe this is my birthday present. If it is I'll take it! I don't need anything else but that sexy woman whispering in my ear all night and don't get me started on what part of her anatomy is brushing my arm. _He had to check to make sure his nose hadn't started bleeding from the contact with the hot blonde beside him.

At this point Sakura and Naruto stood and announced it was cake time and then it would be karaoke time. The care was brought out and it was an exact replica of his newest book "Icha, Icha Beginnings" Kakashi almost leapt head first into the cake when he saw it fortunately Asuma held the drunk Copy Nin at bay. They sang and much to everyone's amusement they saw the author's eyes linger on the Hokage's form next to him as he blew out all 56 candles with one breath. Knowing Tsunade though they all figured it would be a cold day in hell before whatever he exactly wished for came true. So they all polished off the cake and took a couple shots in the birthday boy's honor which only exasperated how drunk everyone one already was. "Okay everyone" Sakura announced "Time for karaoke. Who's going first?"


	2. Material Girl

**Chapter 1 **

The first victim…err I mean volunteer made her way up the stage with out an ounce of fear or shame as she grabbed the microphone and proceeded to belt out…

**Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away **

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are

_**[Chorus:**_

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are

_**[chorus**_

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
_**[repeat**_

Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's

_**[chorus**_

A material, a material, a material, a material world

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
_**[repeat and fade**_

The crowd of drunken ninja's applauded loudly. "Who knew she had such a cute voice? Her song choice figures though!" Sakura whispered to Shizune who could just nod her head in complete agreement. Sakura jumped on the little stage and grabbed the mike "Alright, we've had a lady how about a gentleman?" As she peered into the crown hoping for a volunteer, all she got was Anko yelling "What gentlemen?" at which point they all broke out in laughter. "Come on boys" the green eyes konouichi pleaded. Finally someone stood up in the back and came forward,

_Okay I'll just re-iterate I don't own "Material Girl" obviously Madonna does!!! So let me know who you think that was. If you pay enough attention I slip little clues as to who it's not. _


	3. The Bad Touch

_Well folks I'm sooo sorry but I had to make some major re-writes because of someone's song choice. (Damn drunken ninja!!!) So I didn't get to update as quickly as I would have liked. Hope this make up for it!!! _

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…expect my underwear and my dog. Those 2 are all mine!**

**In The last chapter…**

_The crowd of drunken ninja's applauded loudly. "Who knew she had such a cute voice? Her song choice figures though!" Sakura whispered to Shizune who could just nod her head in complete agreement. Sakura jumped on the little stage and grabbed the mike "Alright, we've had a lady how about a gentleman?" As she peered into the crown hoping for a volunteer, all she got was Anko yelling "What gentlemen?" at which point they all broke out in laughter. "Come on boys" the green eyes konouichi pleaded. Finally someone stood up in the back and came forward._

**Chapter 3**

Sakura's eyes lit up when she saw someone stand, but when he stepped forward she inwardly said a prayer. "We without further ado…(Cough..God Help Us…Cough) let's hear it!!!" The Godaime's apprentice quickly left the stage as he stepped into the lights.

Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about

I'd appreciate your input

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

The entire crowd sweat dropped but applauded at the singers enthusiastic performance. Jiraiya on the other hand was too distracted by the beautiful blonde that was perched next him. _God I hope my wish comes true this time! _he lamented to himself. Tsunade turned to her former teammate and filled up his empty sake cup flashing him a soft smile. She noticed the far off look in his eye and wondered what he was thinking about. Meanwhile, Naruto came up instead of Sakura to seek out the next contestant. "So ladies, who's next? Come on I won't bite!!!" Naruto's eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline when he saw the kunoichi that stepped forward. _Well, how 'bout that _Naruto thought.


	4. Since U Been Gone

_I'm back don't forget when you guess to tell me who the character singing is and is they are singing about/to someone else who that person is as well. Have fun see ya around!!!_

_Disclaimer: This is Kelly Clarkson's song not mine!_

**Chapter 3**

Naruto steep quickly out of the was as the young lady took her the mike in her hands and danced along slightly to the melody as it started.

Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone

This time the crowd broke out into genuine applause as the pretty young lady finished her song. Ino and Chouji nodded their approval at her as she carefully stepped out of the lights on the stage. "All right boys your turn again" Sakura exclaimed "Who's gonna be our big brave volunteer this time?" Everyone waited for several minutes before a man was hesitantly shoved forward. "Great, come on up" Sakura motioned to the stage as the man let out a deep sigh and said "I'm not drunk enough for this…"


	5. Angel Eyes

_Well sorry about the delay been kinda busy lately. I just read this weeks chapter of Shippuden and my heart is breaking. If you read it you know what I'm talking about, if you don't…well ignorance is bliss. For fans of "Fun at the Festival" I promise I'm still gonna keep putting it out I'm just at in impasse momentarily which is why I started this. I actually wrote a completely different story for Jiraiya's birthday, but when I went to put it up I suddenly was hit with this piece and went with it. Maybe I'll still put the other one up later, who knows. So I had a correct guess for chapter's 1 & 4, I'm surprised no one caught who chapter 3 was. Well kepp reading, keep guessing and please review if you are so inclined._

_Disclaimers:__ You know the usual cause if I owned it my heart wouldn't be breaking right now. Song belongs to the Jeff HealeyBand.._

**Chapter 4**

He stepped hesitantly up to the mike and keep wondering _What the hell possessed me to do this…oh yeah that damn drunk fool raised my hand for me. Just wait I'm gonna smother him with a pillow while he sleeps tonight…_He reached out grabbed the microphone and sat on the stool with a heavy sigh as the music started.

Girl your lookin fine tonight,

And every guy has got you in his sights

What your doin with a clown like me,

Is surely one of life's little mysteries

Chorus: 

So tonight I'll ask the stars above

"How did I ever win your love?

What did I do?

What did I say,

To turn your angel eyes my way?"

Well I'm the guy who never learned to dance,

Never even got one second glance

Across a crowded room was close enough,

I could look but never touch

Chorus: 

So tonight I'll ask the stars above

"How did I ever win your love?

What did I do?

What did I say,

To turn your angel eyes my way?"

Don't anyone wake me

If it's just a dream

'Cause she's the best thing

Ever happen to me

All you fellows, you can look all you life

But this girl, you see, she's leaving here

With me tonight

There's just one more thing I need to know

If this is love why does it scare me so?

It must be something only you can see,

'Cause I feel it when you look at me.

Chorus: 

So tonight I'll ask the stars above

"How did I ever win your love?

What did I do?

What did I say,

To turn your angel eyes my way?"

The crowd broke out in applause as the he skulked off the stage. All the ladies secretly jealous because they knew exactly who those words were for. She obviously did too by the pink tinge gracing her cheeks. "Looks like someone's gonna get laid tonight" Jiraiya whispered to Tsunade while chuckling. "Maybe he won't be the only one" she replied simply as she got up to go freshen up. She laughed quietly at the look on shock and confusion on her teammates face.

"Well ladies who's gonna follow that act up?" Sakura challenged. She was stunned into silence by the person who's hand she saw raised.


	6. What I Really Meant To Say

_So I figured it had been sooo long I would give you a couple of chapter. This one might be tough but I hope someone gets it!!! You'll get one more guys after this and then you'll see a regular chapter dealing with said man. Can't Wait!!!(laughs deviously to herself!!!)_

_Disclaimer:__ Blah, Blah, Blah. This song is property of Cyndy Thompson_

**Chapter 5**

She slowly moved from the corner she was sitting in with her eyes firmly stating at the floor. It' looked as though that was the only thing giving her the courage to go up there. She took a deep breath and thought _It's now or never!_

It took me by surprise

When I saw you standing there

Close enough to touch

Breathing the same air

You asked me how I'd been

I guess that when I smiled and said "Just fine"

Oh, but baby I was lying

Chorus: 

What I really meant to say

Is I'm dying here inside

And I miss you more each day

There's not a night I haven't cried

Now baby here's the truth…

I'm still in love with you…

That's what I really meant to say

And as you walked away

The echo of my words

Cut just like a knife, cut so deep it hurts

I held back the tears

Held on to my pride and watched you go

I wonder if you'll ever know

Chorus: 

What I really meant to say

Is I'm dying here inside

And I miss you more each day

There's not a night I haven't cried

Now baby here's the truth…

I'm still in love with you…

What I really meant to say

No matter how I try

I'm still holding on

And here's the honest truth

I'm still in love with you

That's I really meant to say…

The crowd tried to not look stunned and hurt the girls feeling and began to cautiously applaud. Near the bar our favorite chain smoker was telling his drunken comrade how he just had to go up there. Said drunk was a bit apprehensive until Asuma let out a puff of smoke and said "Just pretend it's just you and your dream girl, it'll be like a gift to her. You wanna make her smile don't ya? Let her know how special she is to you?" The drunk over enthusiastically nodded yes before shouting to the crowd "I'm next!!!" If they were stunned by the last singer it was nothing compared to this one. Tsunade cam back and resumed her place next to the man of honor "What'd I miss?" Jiraiya casually snaked an arm around her waist and waited to see if she protested. She didn't so he continued "Show's just starting!" with a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes.


	7. Pink

_Oh man this is gonna be good!!! I stop laughing!! I though of this the other day while I was listening to my Ipod at work. When I heard this song I knew started to crack up and I knew what I had to do. Poor little drunken ninja!!! I'm positive that if you at least don't know who's singing you know who he's talking about!!! HAHAHAHA._

_**Discaimer: **__ Pink is property of Aerosmith!!! _

**Chapter 6**

Everyone was surprised not to mention highly amused by the drunk heading toward the stage. He hardly drank and when he did he never got this drunk. They were all thinking they were going to totally enjoy this moment not as well as in the future. Little did they know just how much. He sauntered in a way only a drunk man could and brazen stepped forward.

Pink it's my new obsession  
Pink it's not even a question,  
Pink on the lips of your lover, 'cause  
Pink is the love you discover 

Pink as the bing on your cherry  
Pink 'cause you are so very  
Pink it's the color of passion  
'Cause today it just goes with the fashion

Pink it was love at first sight  
Pink when I turn out the light, and  
Pink gets me high as a kite  
And I think everything is going to be all right  
No matter what we do tonight

You could be my flamingo  
'Coz pink is the new kinda lingo  
Pink like a deco umbrella  
It's kink - but you don't ever tell her

Pink it was love at first sight, and   
Pink when I turn out the light  
Pink gets me high as a kite   
And I think everything is going to be all right  
No matter what we do tonight

I want to be your lover  
I wanna wrap you in rubber  
As pink as the sheets that we lay on (Do you think he really has pink sheets???)  
Pink it's my favorite crayon, yeah

Pink it was love at first sight  
Pink when I turn out the light  
Pink it's like red but not quite  
And I think everything is going to be all right  
No matter what we do tonight

Jiraiya and Asuma were both in tears gasping for breath from laughing so hard. Tsunade was between stunned, angry, and amused. Said "Pink" girl was in a full body blush and was trying to head for the nearest emergency exit. Our drunkard jumped off the stage screaming "Good Night Konoha" before stumbling back to the bar.


End file.
